The Shadow King Earns Love
by 7upvodka
Summary: Kyoya Ootori - The Shadow King. He's famous for his cool, smart aura but he lacks love, will the new student finally give him the lesson he's been waiting for?


"HARUHIIIIII!" I yell from across the school yard. "What?" an agitated Haruhi responds from behind you. "Look!" I pushed my phone in front of her face waiting impatiently for her to finish reading the text. "Really?" she asks me, "shouldn't that be your choice?" I nod just as the bell goes. "Come on, I'll tell you about it later."

_-TIME PASS-_

"Here" Haruhi says as she hand me a piece of paper, "Don't read it until I'm out of the room, bye!" I wave as Haruhi disappears around a corner, leaving me alone in the classroom. I rolled my eyes and opened the letter._**MUSIC ROOM 3….3**__**RD**__** FLOOR 4:00PM**_ it was currently 3:30, so I packed up your things and went to try and find the mysterious Music Room

_**HARUHI'S POV**_

"Okay guys when she gets here not a word, she needs to relax, Hikaru, do you have the piano set up?" asks Tamaki pointing towards the older twin. "Yes boss!" he salutes. "Kaoru, the stereo?" turning to face the younger twin "Yes boss." He mimicked his twin and saluted. "Then gentlemen are we ready?"

_**REGULAR POV**_

I knock on the door to Music Room 3, no one answers so I let myself in. It was 3:50; I figured no one would be here. I opened the door to find a dark room with a stage placed in the middle of it. A piano, microphone and stereo were set up. I looked around the room, there was nobody there. I walked carefully up to the piano and sat down trying the keys. It sounded beautiful. I hurridly plugged my phone into the stereo and started the song. I started playing the piano immediately and began to sing.

7 AM and I'm already up  
Rushing to beat the dawn  
I'm tying on my scarf  
"Good Morning"  
I'm gone

Walking to class, I've got a skip in my step  
My senses begin to heal  
I hold the everyday with strength that I can feel  
Because you opened my eyes  
I know this has to be real

Showering me with falling stars  
Memories of us, when time was ours

It's like I'm near you  
Like I can almost hear you

Whispering inside my heart  
Willing all my hopes and dreams to start  
Like colours into art

My wish has come true  
I'm glad I found you  
I'll always love you

_**KYOYA'S POV**_

The voice was of an angel. All 5 boys plus Haruhi were stuck to the door crack begging to see the girl at the piano. I recognized the song, I heard it a couple of days ago as I was passing by Music Room 2 but I discarded the memory foolishly. "Kyoya? Are you coming?" I raised my head to find Tamaki and the rest of the club looking at me expecting an answer. "Wait another minute, I have a feeling she will have something else for us." They all stared at me but did as they were told. As I thought another song started but it wasn't what any of us were expecting.

_**REGULAR POV**_

After the song had finished I sighed and looked around the room. I giggled as I forgot to pause the song. One of my really old songs Ray Charles by Chiddy Bang came on. I grabbed the mic and started to sing along, there was no one there it would be fine. I laughed as the recognisable intro came on.

Ooh boy, open your eyes  
A girl like me ain't waitin' all night  
Ooh boy, better think twice  
I got that honey, that sugar, that spice

Ooh boy, open your eyes  
A girl like me ain't waitin' all night  
Ooh boy, better think twice  
I got that honey, that sugar, that spice

I laughed as it got to the rapping part of the song. I put the microphone back up and turned the volume down. I stopped short when I heard scuffling from behind a door in the corner. I reached inside my bag and flung my emergency stars toward the four hinges of the double doors. Screaming came from behind the door.

_**KYOYA'S POV**_

"Do you have to be so loud?" I asked annoyed of all the screaming Tamaki and the twins were doing. "CUT IT OUT GUYS!" Haruhi yelled. All of a sudden the doors fell down; I hid my stifled grin within my black book. "I always figured Hikaru and Kaoru were perverts but really you too Haruhi?" Haruhi gave the girl a weak smile. I looked up and my eyes froze. As it seems so did all the other members. "If you're wondering about the uniform, I prefer the boys but I love the skirt."

She was wearing the school blazer and shirt but instead of black trousers there was a black mini skirt and knee high socks. My gaze travelled up the rest of her body stopping at the face, she had a heart shaped face framed with incredibly long black hair that was pulled up into two pigtails at each side of her head. Her deep grey eyes caught mine and she winked before looking away.

"Sorry (y/n), this is the host club." She gestured to us. She looked at us in fascination. "Which one is Tamaki?" I heard her whisper to Haruhi. I cut in. "Tamaki is that blonde idiot over there." I pointed helpfully. "Oi! Suoh!" She called. Tamaki turned around bowing. "Yes my princess?" '_This should be fun' _I thought, "No laying a hand on my Haruhi, got it!" I chuckled lightly.

"Mommy!" I sighed, "Please stop referring to us as a married couple, it's embarrassing." I snapped the book shut and made my way out into the room. "So Haruhi, you didn't tell us you had a new friend? Hikaru and Kaoru didn't mention it either." The twins shrugged. "Haruhi didn't want us to tell you…" Hikaru started "…so we didn't." Finished Kaoru. "I guess you should know, guys this is (y/n), she's an old friend from middle school who transferred into Ouran a couple of weeks ago." She smiled at us and bowed. "Nice to meet you all."


End file.
